Picture of Ice
by riviera41797
Summary: Booth receives photographs of Brennan, taken by a serial killer on the loose in the DC area, will he find her in time? BB. Set after The Graft and the Girl now complete!
1. Chapter 1

2 weeks after "The Graft and the Girl"

Saturday, 11am

Special Agent Seeley Booth had just finished his morning work out, and was on the way to the office to go thru a massive pile of mail he'd been neglecting the last week. Things had been hectic during the ongoing investigation on his boss's daughter Amy's Cancer case; the next part of that case would be the court and justice proceedings.

He knew he had to get thru some of that mail before Monday, when all new problems and cases got thrown his way. Typically, he didn't let the pile get this out of hand, but he'd been distracted to say the least.

I bet Bones doesn't take days off. Bet she is at the lab right now, up to her ears in some pile of remains, he thought to himself and smiled. Maybe I will swing by and see what she is up to when I am done. Its not like I have anything better to do, besides maybe she could use some help with something. Not wanting to admit to himself that he missed her, he told himself it was just that he hadn't seen nor spoken to her in over a week. Just want to check in on what she is up to, that's all. That's what partners are for right? He told himself.

Maneuvering thru traffic, he switched on the radio, to hear about the most recent serial killer in the area "the ice man" the press was calling him, some freak who was abducting women, drugging them, raping and then leaving them in a bathtub full of ice, to either be later found dead or nearly dead by the authorities, most cases too late. So far, there had been no evidence found on the scene of the crimes, and no evidence on the bodies either. Not one had been found in time. One had been found alive, but in a coma induced from hypothermia. Horrible he thought to himself, switching off the radio, not wanting to be depressed about something he couldn't control.

Thankfully, he wasn't working on that case, not yet anyway. One of his co-workers, Agent Angelo was leading the investigation on this one. God I hope I don't get called in on that one he thought to himself.

"Hey Booth, surprised to see you here on a Saturday, man" Bill, the front desk weekend security guard said to him, clicking the automated lock to let him pass

"Yeah, well, you know, someone has to wade thru that pile of papers on my desk" Booth smiled as he walked passed the older guy, jogging up the stairs to his office, bypassing the elevators. Not many people in the office, a few cleaning people, one or two agents, he noticed, looking around. He poured himself a cup of coffee and head down the hall.

Booth turned into his office, and sat down with the coffee and started to sift thru the pile of mail. I can't believe how much junk mail gets thru to the FBI he thought to himself, as he methodically went thru each piece of mail, filing, answering or discarding it.

He finally neared the bottom of the pile. Looks like the mail department just put the envelopes in order by size he mused. At the bottom of the pile, he spied 5 identical 8 x 10 envelopes with no return address, and simply reading "Special Agent Seeley Booth" – Photos – do not bend. 1 of 5. Each envelope had a #1, #2, #3, #4, #5 and so on attached. Guess I am supposed to open these in order he mused.

"Huh" he said aloud, frowning to himself. Something isn't right here…he thought.

Careful not to damage or tear the first envelope too much, he used a slim letter opener and tore the envelope open. He slid out a black and white 8 x 10 glossy photograph, and his heart stopped in his chest, a cold sweat enveloping him, it was a shot of Dr. Brennen at a coffee shop, paying for a cup of coffee. He turned the photo over, and it said, "I'm watching". He carefully set it aside, and shakily, he picked up the #2 envelope, tore this one open, a little more recklessly.

Another 8 x 10 glossy black and white…. of Dr. Brennan again, this time she was walking alone to her car at night, in the parking structure of the Jeffersonian. He turned the photo over, and said "alone, at night, still watching" Why the hell does she walk out alone? He thought to himself, she should have someone walk her out if she is going to stay late, he raged inwardly. Come on, she knows 3 types of martial arts, she can take care of herself he argued with himself. Right, like she took care of herself with Kenton, and in New Orleans, right? Pushing those thoughts aside, he moved on.

Not wanting to go to the next, but feeling powerless to do so, he picked up he third and this time took no precautions with the paper of the envelope, anger taking its toll on it as he shredded it to open to see the next 8 x 10, showing Bones walking into the FBI building with him a week and a half ago. The back of the photo said, "still watching her Agent Booth", this time it was specifically addressed to him, his name, his presence by her side that day .

By now his heart was thundering in his chest at an alarming rate, as he picked up his office phone and quickly dialed the Jeffersonian, no answer. He then tried her cell phone…. no answer. She's probably out with Angela he tried to reassure himself, glancing at the last 2 envelopes that seemed to mock him from this desktop.

He picked up the next, and tore into it, desperate in a strange way to see what the picture had in store this time. His stomach did a lurch, as he saw the contents of the next shot. It was her…again, alone this time; at home in her apartment…all that could be made out was her silhouette as she took a shower. Agent Booth stood quickly, knocking over his chair, his hands placed hard on his desk, staring down at the picture he'd just opened. The bastard had been in her APARTMENT! And she didn't know! Dosen't she lock her doors? How did he get in there? Didn't she hear the guy! He picked up his half emptied cup of coffee and threw it at the wall opposite his desk.

Pacing around his office for a minute, running his hands thru his hair, he glanced across the room at the last picture that lay on this desk, almost taunting him turn it over, and see what the freak had to say this time. He turned the photograph over, the words screamed out to him "time's running out"

Before he knew what he was doing, he snatched up the last envelope and stared at the front, where it had his name, and #5. He was scared. He knew what was inside and he knew he had to open it, but was terrified at what he'd see. Finally he opened the remaining photograph, and it was her. Again, as if it could have BEEN anyone else. She was walking into a local grocery store. He turned the picture over, and on it, it said "its time".

TBC – end ch. 1

Well? What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for your reviews, I really appreciate it, this is only the 2nd fan fiction I've written, so I am sort of playing it by ear.

Special thanks to Rae for her help and suggestions.

Picture of Ice – Chapter 2

1pm – Saturday

Dr Temperance Brennan turned her white Ford Explorer into the parking lot of her favorite grocery store that specialized in organic foods. Rolling her eyes at herself, Tempe had forgotten a few things when she was just here late yesterday. Guess I was a little distracted with the recent set of remains I've been working on, an Aztec Incan 19-20 year old killed with a spear. Very intriguing. She couldn't wait to have Angela do a reconstruction of the image of the young woman.

She promised herself she'd only try to work half days on the weekends, regardless how compelling the case she was currently working on. Besides the fact she was behind on her most recent book, which was over a month late to her editor. Since one of her more recent books had been in the process of filming, the demand had increased much more than she'd anticipated initially.

Clicking the automatic locking mechanism on the key fob on her key ring, she slung her bag over her shoulder and head into the store. Mentally, she ticked off the items she'd forgotten at the store before she could head home and work on her writing. "…Lets see…bread, paper towels" she mumbled to herself, digging through her bag, looking for the list she'd jotted down earlier. Angela was supposed to stop over at her place tonight to tell her about some new guy she'd met, and see if she'd be interested in going out on a double date with her. Tempe really wasn't interested in a blind date right now, but didn't want to have her friend go out alone with an unknown date either, so she said she'd talk to her about it tonight.

"Would you like to try our new organic apple juice?" a young voice queried

Glancing up, Tempe spied a stand in nearly the center of the isle, and a young, pretty blonde was handing a cup out to her, smiling

"Oh, sure, thanks" she replied absently, taking the small, plastic cup, and walking around the corner of the store, drinking it in one gulp and tossing the cup in a nearby can. More companies should embrace the technology and health benefits of organic compounds she thought to herself. If the general population had more of a grasp of chemicals involved in the beverages and foods we consume, and their long-term effect on the body, people would be shocked. Absently, she grabbed a bottle of the apple juice for home. It was good, although slightly more expensive, however the cost was worth the benefits of organics.

After paying for her purchases, and striding towards her SUV, Temperance became slightly dizzy. Must be because I have not had anything to eat for a while, she frowned. Suddenly shaky, she dropped her keys and bag, the juice exploding all over the parking lot. I better sit down she thought to herself, stooping over between the 2 cars, looking for her missing keys. Suddenly dizzier than before, Tempe fought consciousness. I can't pass out here in the parking lot, she thought, just a few more feet to my truck, and…with that, she lost consciousness, collapsing into a heap between the cars in the lot. Apple juice soaking into her blouse, shards of glass poking into her skin.

Considering the time of day, the parking lot was surprisingly deserted.

From the other side of the parking lot, a smile crept across the photographers face. This is working out exactly as planned. Perfect. I thought I'd have to tail her for a bit before the drugs kicked in, guess not! I must have put more in that cup than I thought, the photographer mused.

The photographer jogged quickly over to Dr. Brennan, looking around quickly before hauling her into the trunk of the waiting vehicle 2 cars over, kicking over the bag and keys in the process. No easy feat moving her alone, but determination and a strong will, one could accomplish anything.

Mail room – FBI Headquarters

"Excuse me, are you the one who distributes the mail on the weekend?" Agent Booth demanded, trying to stay calm, wedging his body into the mail clerk's personal space

"Yes, I am, is there a problem?" the older gentleman said, looking up at the younger agent with watery eyes, taking a cautionary step back

"I just need to know where these came from" Agent Booth replied, handing the envelope to the older man

He looked at the pile of envelopes blankly for a moment, searching his memory, and finally said: "Oh yes, well, one had come in each day last week, I recall, I was surprised at the lack of postage, which led me to believe it was hand delivered each day".

Booth cursed himself silently. If I'd only been on top of this mail thing this week he raged. "Okay. Thanks". He'd already called and left a voice mail for his boss, briefly outlining the situation, and if he had any information or leads on this type of thing in the last few weeks or months, something like a stalker sending photographs. As of yet, he'd not received a call back. Maybe I am over reacting here, he thought, she is probably between work and home somewhere, and I will get it all under control then. Right.

Booth ran out to his black SUV and started it up, roaring out of the parking lot, heading for Brennans apartment. "Come on come on; pick up the phone bones…"

She wasn't answering on her cell or on her home number. "Stay calm stay calm Booth", he chanted to himself. The hell with it, he put his flasher on the dashboard of this truck and got the results he was looking for, cars and traffic out of his way.

Finally, he pulled into her buildings parking garage, driving in circles for a few minutes, he surmised her vehicle wasn't here. Great. Pulling back out into traffic, he dialed Angela, who picked up on the 1st ring.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Angela said

"Oh, I was just uh, wondering if you'd talked to Bones today" he replied, trying to keep his voice light

"Not today, no, but I am supposed to go to her place later, is something wrong?" Angela said a note of suspicion in her voice, "she had to go into the lab to finish up some analysis she started late yesterday, do you want me to call her for you or something?"

"No, no, just wondering, was thinking of stopping to see her at work, let her know I said hi, would ya?" Booth said, ending the call abruptly, I'll let her know what is going on after I get a better handle on this he told himself, no after I find her, he corrected

Great. He pulled over to the side of the road and rested his forehead on the steering wheel of his truck. He glanced over at the photographs on the seat beside him. He picked up the last one, which showed Bones in the parking lot of some store. Maybe if I find the store, I can ask some questions he reasoned to himself. Pulling away, he called information on his phone for the address of the supermarket in the picture. Okay, only one in the area with that name that should narrow things down a little he thought. After a 10-minute drive, he finally found the place, and his heart skipped a beat when he spied her white SUV in the parking lot. Pulling up next to it, he looked around at the bustling activity. Elderly people pushing a cart, a young mother struggling with a set of twins, carts haphazardly placed around the lot, a typical Saturday afternoon, grey, overcast.

He got out of his own vehicle and started towards the front of the store, and nearly tripped over a bag in the lot. Glancing down Booth's heart stopped as he looked down at her bag. Brennan's bag…her keys not too far out.

End chapter 2 TBC

Review thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for your reviews and for continuing reading this, chapter 4 will be up soon!

Picture of Ice – chapter 3

Dr. Temperance Brennan struggled up from unconsciousness, feeling as if she were encased in lead, unable to move. Sheseemed to betied to a wooden chair, however, she could not move, nor feel her arms or legs, and so escape was apparently out of the question at this point. Slowly becoming aware of her surroundings, she could make out the sound of a woman's voice talking, apparently more to herself than anyone else. Where am I, she thought to herself, searching her memory for some fragment of how she had gotten to where she was. Eyes closed, unable to move at all, her body motionless, as if she were still unconscious.

I must have been drugged somehow she surmised. How could I have been drugged she wondered to herself, I haven't ate or drank anything since I left the Jeffersonian, except for that Apple juice… realization dawning on her, recalling the young blonde at the grocery store handing her the plastic cup, smiling.

"Strictly professional he says, he isn't _looking_ for a relationship now he says" the voice said filled with anger, footsteps approaching where she lay. "Apparently it doesn't apply to you, now does it _Doctor?"_ the voice said, dripping with sarcasm. "Maybe once _you_ are out of the picture, he will begin to focus on his career at the FBI, and less about forensic anthropology", she heard the distinct sound of a syringe being filled and tested, surely meant for her.

"Can't have you conscious now can we?" although she could feel nothing, Temperance new the needle was being plunged into her vein. "Booth will be in for a hell of a surprise when he comes home to find you waiting in his bathtub, encased in ice", the voice said and laughed gaily. "Then, I will be the one to comfort him for his loss, and things should fall nicely into place, right after of course, we clear him of being framed for being the "ice man" murderer and rapist. Sure is helpful working in the background with Agent Angelo, all this useful information to get you out of the way. Almost time to move you to a nice COLD bath, Dr. Brennan" the bitter voice said, her footsteps falling away, a door opening, then closing with a quiet click.

Thru the veil of her lashes, Temperance quickly scanned her surroundings, grogginess settling in again. She was in a small, dimly lit room; one wall was covered with 8 x 10 photographs of herself, Booth, and the two of them together on several occasions, some close ups, some fuzzy and distant. Who is this woman, she sleepily wondered to herself, obviously someone who at one time was enamored with Booth she concluded. How am I going to get out of here? Was the last thought that flitted through her mind as she drifted off again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing in the parking lot of the grocery store, staring down at her purse and keys, Agent Booth was startled out of his reverie as his cell phone shrilled loudly from his pocket. "Booth" he said quickly into the phone

"Booth, its Angelo, Cullen told me to call you about those photographs of that lady scientist friend of yours"

"What about them? Do you know anything about any case involving this type of thing?" Booth said, hope creeping into his voice

"Yeah, man, sorry to have to tell you this, but that Iceman case I am heading on, he sent out photograph's to his victims significant others just prior to each of their bodies being found, I am gonna need to be seeing those pictures asap"

"Hello, you there Booth?" Angelo said into the phone

Booth couldn't move, much less talk, as he flipped his cell phone shut. Now what was he going to do? He knew from reading the press releases, and files at work, that he had less than 12 hours to get to her before she was found on ice, dead or nearly dead, and he sure as hell wasn't going let that happen. If that bastard rapes and tortures her, like he did all the others, I will personally find him and tear him apart Booth though furiously, getting into his SUV and pulling out of the lot.

End ch. 3

What do you think? Like it? Ideas on what youd like to see next? Review an let me know!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews guys! I appreciate it!

Picture of Ice, Ch. 4

Jenny Montgomery, FBI agent and one time close "friend", and co-worker of Agent Seeley Booth, studied herself in the full-length mirror on her bedroom wall, wondering why he couldn't see her the way she wanted him to, also wondering what he saw in HER.

Long, golden blonde slightly wavy hair framed her oval face, clear blue eyes, peaches & cream skin, great body. Frowning slightly, she thought of Dr. Temperance Brennan, too thin, brownish auburn hair, nothing outstanding, one may go as far as to say boring even.

What does she have that I don't? Jenny wondered to herself, quickly turning away from the mirror, striding angrily out of the bedroom, slamming the door loudly, and turning into the kitchen of her apartment. It was decently sized, she'd had better, but location, as they say, is everything.

She had just recently gotten this new apartment, after being on the waiting list for months. She was directly below Seeley Booth's apartment. He had no idea she even lived here, but it made it easier to keep tabs on what he was up to. When she was first introduced to him, nearly 2 years ago, she had thought they had an instant connection, even chemistry, an instant attraction. She could still see the way his dark brown eyes appraised her as he shook her hand, scanning her fully, up and down. This was back before he started working on cases that required an offsite forensics team. Back when he worked more directly in the office, and closer to her. Where he belonged, she amended.

Long before he'd met Dr. Brennan, they'd worked several cases together, and she thought that they were headed, inevitably, towards an affair, and then, she secretly hoped, a relationship. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment when she recalled the day she tried to kiss him, they had been on a stake out, and had been in his SUV for hours, he had been telling her about his sad situation with Rebecca, he ex, she'd leaned in towards him, eyes closed, thinking he felt the same thing she did, as the moment seemed so right, but then he'd pulled back as if slapped, and gave her the "strictly professional relationship" speech, the look of pity in his eyes was so infuriating she still fumed at the thought.

That embarrassing little incident had been 2 months after he met HER. One week after that, she was moved to a different, less exciting department. Slamming her fist down on the counter, she swore to herself and turned on her heel, and head into the spare bedroom of the apartment to make sure the good Doctor was still unconscious. Besides, it was picture time. One last picture for her precious Agent, time to move things along to the next stage of the game.

Picking up her digital camera from the bookshelf in the hall, she unlocked the bedroom door, and strode purposefully in. Still dimly lit, the only furnishings in the room were the chair that her captive sat in, a small table with a lamp with a 40-watt bulb in it. The other wall featured her photographic skills, as she'd kept tabs on her Special Agent. The small window was covered by a mini blind, and closed tightly, allowing little to no light to enter.

Dr. Temperance Brennan, brilliant forensic anthropologist, and best selling author, sat hunched over in the straight backed, wooden chair, her arms and legs tied to the chair, her mouth taped shut, chin resting on her chest, was still unconscious, thanks to the little cocktail of drugs Jenny had been administering to her. She noted that the doctor's face was very pale, with dark purple smudges beneath each of her eyes. Her hair hung in thick strands framing her face. Defiantly not alluring or attractive in any way.

Good, she thought to herself, he can see how terrible and pathetic she looks in the picture I take. Jenny took the picture, and printed out a copy of it from her home printer on glossy photo paper. Standing quickly, she turned and exited her apartment. Not bothering to lock the door she ran to the stairwell.

Quickly walking up the stairs to Booth's apartment door, she taped the picture she'd just printed from her desktop computer of Dr. Brennan, and took another picture of his apartment door with the photograph taped to it. Removing the photo, and glancing around before she dashed back down the stairs to her apartment, shutting and locking the door behind her.

Grabbing a felt tip black marker, Jenny wrote the next message for him on the back of the new picture she'd just taken.

Now she had to fax it to his office, and before too long, she knew he'd go back there, regardless of the fact it was a Saturday, to look over the case files for "the ice man" case that Agent Angelo was heading up, in an effort to find Dr. Brennan in time.

She knew that each of the victims were dead within 12 hours of their disappearance, with the exception of the one victim who held on and lapsed into a coma, brought on by hypothermia.

It might just be fun to be around when he was there, scrambling around for info. She laughed softly to herself at the thought.

Using a secure, untraceable line, she faxed the new picture over to Agent Booth's private office, leaned back in her chair, and smiled. It was only a matter of time, and he would turn to her in his grief, and realize that they were meant to be together.

I think I will drive over to the office, and just see how things are going, she decided to herself, pushing herself back from the computer desk, and grabbing her purse as she exited her apartment.

End ch. 4

Come on, review, you know you want to!


	5. Chapter 5

Picture of Ice – ch. 5

Inside Agent Seeley Booth's office, the fax machine whirred to life, a ring indicating a fax was about to come across, then a little red light began to blink on the display panel, stating the machine was out of paper.

Agent Booth was in his SUV, on the way to FBI headquarters to find Agent Angelo's office, or to see if he could find the case files for The Ice Man case, so he could scour the contents to see if there was any information that would lead him to where Bones was being held, in hopes he'd find her before it was too late. He ground his teeth until his jaw ached, I am going to find her, he resolved, there is no IF here, he thought resolutely.

Turning into the parking area, he noted more cars were here than earlier this afternoon, but he didn't see Angelo's car around. Running into the building, past a very bored looking Bill the security guard, and up into Angelo's office, he spied the case files on his desk, he snatched them up and was heading down the hall into his own office, and abruptly ran right into his former co-worker, Jenny Montgomery. Thankfully, the case files, and folders didn't fly in every direction, as he had a firm grip on them. He took a step back, and looked down at the blonde

"Oh, excuse me Jenny, what are you doing here?" he asked her, impatient to get down to business, and in no mood to deal with her at all.

"Just forgot a few things I needed to pick up, you don't look so hot Booth, anything the matter?" Jenny inquired, her blue eyes wide

"I am fine, thanks, see you around, I got something to take care of" he said, as he quickly slid around her and down the hall, wanting to get out of her vicinity, there was something about her that just didn't sit right with him, frankly, she gave him the creeps,. After he requested her to be transferred, he rarely saw her anymore and that was just fine with him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jenny stared after her Special Agent, trying not to smile. How handsome he was, that dark hair, those dark eyes. He sure is flustered. What a waste of time, looking through those files for clues. He should be sitting down in his office anytime now, looking at the next picture, she thought to herself. I better get back and get Dr. Brennan all ready to be put on ice. Turning and heading out the door, she walked purposefully out the door and into the parking area towards her car, humming brightly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth sat down in his office and pored over the files, looking for any clue or indication where Bones could be. He read over every scrap of evidence found, scene information, the works. His eyes were burning and his neck was sore, he leaned back in this chair to stretch as he saw Angelo striding towards his open office door.

"Hey Booth, I was looking for you man, I got some new developments in the Ice Man Case" Agent Angelo said, entering his office, his face grim

Agent Seeley Booths stomach did a little lurch. "What is it, what's going on?" he said, holding his breath

Angelo looked at him with tired eyes

"They found another one. On ice, just like the others, you want to come with and see if she's your friend?"

Booth stood and came around his desk, and slammed his co-worker into the wall 'TELL ME EVERYTHING YOU KNOW!" he shouted at his coworker, his eyes wild, breathing hard.

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down man, calm down" Angelo exclaimed extracting himself from Booths strong hands

"I just got the call from the cops, from what I understand so far, a landlord of an apartment building called 911, apparently, the apartment below where the body was found, there was a water leak, he had gone in to find if there was a faucet on or something and that is all I know, it's a girl, on ice, I don't know how rough of shape she is in, if she was raped and tortured like the others or not, so I am on the way out right now, but I gotta tell ya man, based on the pictures you say you got, it ain't looken good. Now you gonna rough me up again, or can we go and try to ID this one?"

Booth turned from the agent standing in his office, not wanting him to see his face. The words raped and tortured echoed through his mind. "I'll be out in just a sec, meet you out in the parking structure" he managed, without meeting Angelo's eyes.

Thank you for all your reviews! I am surprised so many people are enjoying and reading this! Ch. 6 soon, I promise!

End ch. 5


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Agent Booth turned to his desk to stash the Ice Man files away, and noticed his fax machine out of paper light was blinking.

Hesitating a moment, considering just leaving the machine until later and getting out of there, he shook his head briefly, and quickly grabbed a sheaf of paper to put in the machine.

It whirred to life and quickly spit out a picture. It was Brennan, tied to a chair, a thick strip of tape over her mouth, her head hung down to her chest, her hair thickly framing her face. More horrifying, was the fact that the picture was taped to what appeared to be HIS apartment door.

Knowing that Angelo would have mentioned the fact that it was in his building, was a huge relief, now he knew he could still potentially have time. He quickly dialed Angelo's cell phone and told him it wasn't her, and about the new picture. Angelo said he'd look into it later.

Booth then remembered the mocking words on the back of each picture. Flipping the picture over, he read the bold black words "Been Home Lately?"

In his SUV, Agent Booth broke all speed and traffic safety rules, thankful he lived only 10 minutes from FBI headquarters. He was thinking to himself as he swerved in and out of traffic, how he was going to handle the kidnapper should he be present, however unlikely that seemed. Personally, he wanted to string him up and shoot him. It was also slightly unsettling that a picture of her was taped to HIS door, when none of the other victims were found this way. That could mean one of two things, either he was dealing with a copy cat, or the killer was changing his MO.

Finally pulling into his apartment building, he quickly parked the SUV and ran into the building. Cursing under his breath at the fact he lived on the 20th floor, he impatiently waited for the elevator to reach its destination. Finally a #20 lit up and the doors swooshed open.

The hallway was very quiet he noted to himself, as he made his way back to his apartment. As he stealthily walked down the hallway he'd seen a million times, things seemed so different now, so much more ominous. Well yeah dummy could it be because you don't know what you are going to find at your door?

He approached his door, expecting to see the picture he saw on his fax machine hanging on the door, but it was missing, and his door was tightly shut. He tried the knob, and it was unlocked, he swung the door open, gun drawn, ready for an attack from an intruder. He made his way into his apartment, checking each room, and saw nothing. The apartment was dark and eerily quiet.

Turning into his bathroom, switching the light on, he saw her. She was buried up to her neck in ice, each hand resting on the edges of the tub, as if she were taking a leisurely bath, and not a tub full of ice. She appeared to be unconscious, and he could make out the dark coloring of her clothes beneath the ice.

He holstered his gun and knelt next to her, digging in the ice to unbury her as quickly has he could, at the same time, trying to awaken her, she was still breathing, but it was very shallow, and when he checked her pulse, it was very slow and erratic. "Oh God no, please... come on bones, wake up, come on, you're going to be fine…come on, wake up for me …" shaking her a little, trying to awaken her, obviously she's been heavily drugged, as she was not even close to awakening.

Upon closer examination, her skin was very pale; the edges around her mouth were beginning to look purplish blue. She'd obviously been on ice for quite a while now, and hypothermia had set in, he knew he had to get her warm and fast, before she drifted off to sleep forever.

Finally digging her out of the ice, he carried her slight form into his bedroom; she was so cold he thought, panicked. He gently lay her down on his bed, covering her with a blanket, and grabbed the cordless phone and dialed 911, informing the operator what was happening and telling them to get there fast.

Tears welling in his eyes, he covered her with another blanket, and crouched down next to her, holding her ice cold hand, trying to get her to wake up. "Bones…please…"

After what seemed like an eternity, but was only less than 5 minutes, the paramedics burst into the apartment, and sought out Brennan, they quickly got her on to a stretcher and with Booth on their heels, got into the ambulance, sirens blaring.

The paramedics established her vitals, and were trying to awaken her also. One paramedic shouted to the other, "Joe come on, we're loosing her" Booth didn't know what to do he wanted to shout at them to work faster, but they were professionals, they knew what they were doing. "flat line" he heard one of the two say to the other, he looked at one and back to the other, they were getting ready to shock her to get her heart beating again….

Time seemed to stand still as they worked on her and she wasn't responding at all.

Finally, they turned off the machine, and look at him and said: "I'm sorry, she's gone, we tried"

Booth grabbed his gun, and pointed it at the paramedic and said quietly "Bring her back"

"Sir, she's been gone over 4 minutes, the damage to –"

"You must not have heard me, I SAID bring her back – NOW" Booth pushed the gun into the guys face

They recharged the machine, looking at him warily, and tried again, this time her heart stayed beating, just as they pulled into the hospital ER entrance. Getting out and rushing her in, Booth stood back, his face drawn, grim. She was going to be okay. He'd make sure of it.

Well? How was that? Thanks for the reviews guys! More to come.

End ch. 6


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

Special Agent Seeley Booth paced around the ICU waiting room, impatiently running his hands through his hair and swearing to himself from time to time. What in the world could be taking so long?

He'd tried flashing his badge at the head nurse to no avail, she said to him she didn't care if he was the queen of England, he has to wait just like everyone else.

After an eternity, an older distinguished looking doctor came into the waiting room, looking at a chart, and finally up at Booth – "Mr. Brennan?" he queried, peering at him over a pair of half moon glasses

"No, I'm—" Booth started, turning towards him

"Your wife is finally stabilized, although the drugs that were in here system still have her unconscious, we've brought her body temperature back up to where its supposed to be, and hear heart rate, pulse and blood pressure have all stabilized. She is breathing on her own now" the doctor advised him gravely, "although its too early to know if there was any long term damage to her organs or brain during the time her heart stopped beating, and oxygen ceased to flow to her brain" he finished, looking at him seriously.

"Well can I see her?" Booth said impatiently, his eyes snapping at the doctor, not wanting all the details on this just yet, all he could think of was seeing her with his own eyes, breathing, and the heart monitor telling him she was still with him.

"You may see her yes, but only for a short time, as I said, she is unconscious." the doctor said, as he led Booth down the hallway.

"Here" He indicated the room Brennan was in and head back down the hallway, looking back over his shoulder at Booth with a suspicious look on his face.

Charging into the room, to see for himself that she was actually okay he stopped short as he gazed down at her laying in the bed, covered by a thick mountain of blankets, her pale skin luminescent under the one light on in the room, dark purple smudges under her eyes.

He slowly walked around the bed, tears welling in his eyes, and sat down in the standard issue uncomfortable chair in her room, pulling it close to her side, he looked at her, realizing he'd almost lost her, and she didn't even know how he really felt.

She could have died if he hadn't been as fast as he was, he thought to himself. Shaking his head, thoughts like those won't help anything now, you need to focus Booth he raged at himself….

"Bones….can you hear me?" he began, hesitantly, unsure what to say to her now

"Bones, I am so sorry that this happened to you. I promise I am going to find out who did this, so they can never hurt anyone ever again…" he trailed off, staring at her, willing here eyes to open

"I was so scared I'd lost you Bones…scared you'd never know how I felt about you, I miss having someone to care about…" he whispered.

After sitting with her another moment, he finally rose, and set back out for his apartment, to see if there were any clues or any information he could use to find out who did this.

He had to call Angelo, and let him know what was up, that this wasn't the Ice Man, that this was obviously a copy cat. After she awoke, he'd get Angela to do a sketch of the person who caused all this, so he could begin an investigation…ANGELA! Oh hell, he'd better call her and bring her up to speed too, he thought as he hailed a cab back to his place.

-------------

Dr. Temparance Brennan's eyes popped open the second she heard her hospital room door quietly click shut. She'd been awake since right after Booth came into her room, and heard every word he'd said. She thought of opening her eyes, but curiosity got the better of her, so she stayed still and listened to what head had to say.

He sounded so upset, so sad, she thought. His final words echoed through her mind, like a broken record: "…scared you'd never know how I felt about you…"

How he felt? Booth had feeling for her? As more than a co-worker and partner? A small smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Sighing deeply, and feeling a sense of contentment she hadn't felt in a long time, she promptly fell back asleep, looking forward to seeing Booth again, so she could tell him all about the blonde freak who caused all this. She finally felt that everything would be okay…

End ch. 7 - TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

Snapping his cell phone shut as he drove, Seeley Booth had just gotten off the phone with a very angry Angela; she was understandably upset that she, as Brennan's best friend, was kept out of the loop. After calming her down as best he could, he sent her to the hospital, to try and get a description of the kidnapper. Booths hands tightened around the steering wheel, anger coursing thru his veins. Calm down. Calm down. Save it for the guy who did this to her, he chanted to himself, as he willed his breathing to slow.

Pulling into the parking lot of his apartment building, he was hoping that some form of evidence was left behind. He'd called Cullen and Angelo on the way over; bring them up to speed on the progress he'd made so far. They both agreed it was definitely a copycat, now to find the guy who did this.

Opening his apartment door and striding in to the bathroom, the pile of ice had melted to a puddle of slush. Stooping down, and examining the floor, tub and surrounding area, he saw no evidence of anyone being here at all, other than himself and Bones. Great. He thought to himself. Next, he went and examined the door, door jam, and lock on his door, nothing there either. Must have been picked he surmised. Well, the front doorman guy must have noticed someone bringing Brennan in here, he thought, I mean, she must have been unconscious, that is not a normal, every day occurrence. All I need is the picture from Angela and I will question the guy.

-----

Temperance was lying in the hospital bed staring at the ceiling, a million machines surrounding her, tubes, IV wires, all going every which way. Her door swooshed open and Angela breezed in, her notebook and pencils in had, a worried expression on her face.

"Sweetie, what happened to us getting together the other night to talk guys?" Angela cried, pulling up the chair next to her bed, grabbing her hand and holding it tightly.

"Sorry Ange, I didn't plan on being kidnapped by a crazed blonde lunatic" Brennan replied with a wry smile on her face, glad to see her friend.

"Well come on, dish, tell me everything, and wow, to have Booth come in and save the day…. oh yeah" she raised an eyebrow suggestively

"Ange…" she sighed and looked away

"Okay okay, just spill it" Angela interrupted impatiently

Temperance Brennan brought her friend up to speed on everything that had happened (that she could remember anyway) from the time she went to the grocery store, up until she awoke in the hospital, intentionally omitting the part about hearing Booth telling her how he felt, she was still mulling over that, not ready to share it with anyone else. Angela quickly drew a face to go with the description she was given.

"So you're saying this was some chick enamored with Booth who kidnapped you?" Angela stated, her eyes wide, setting aside her drawing.

"Well yeah, I guess so, you should have seen the wall of pictures Ange, it was creepy" she shuddered remembering.

"Alright, well I should go sweetie, we will talk more about this later, I gotta get this picture to Booth, he was pretty impatient to get it, as you can imagine, and then bring the guys up to speed on what happened to you" Angela stood, and slung her purse over her shoulder. "But you take it easy, and for gods sake, will you please let Booth take care of you?" with a wink and a smile, she breezed out the door.

End ch 8 – review!


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

Agent Booth agreed to meet Angela in the parking structure of the Jeffersonian. She had been on the way there anyway, and he was driving by that way from his apartment. He was going to pick up the picture, and then talk to Bones about what she remembered, then go back and interview the doorman at his apartment building to see if the picture seemed familiar, and if he recalled seeing Bones being brought in recently.

He was managing to keep his anger at bay; he was looking forward to taking it out on the creep who did this. Fatigue wasn't helping either. He hadn't slept at all since this whole mess began, and he wasn't about to start now. He wanted to get some answers, make sure Bones was okay, and then he'd think about sleep. Gulping down the now luke warm coffee, grimacing at the sour taste, he hoped the caffeine would help.

He pulled up next to Angela's car, and she quickly got out and handed him an envelope. "Catch this chick would ya Booth?" she said, looking up at him, her eyes grim.

"Chick?" he replied, confused, it was a guy, wasn't it?

"Yeah, chick, as in female, woman, girl, opposite sex, get my meaning?" Angela snapped at him

"Whoa whoa whoa, sorry, I was under the impression it was a guy, that's all. Woman aren't usually the kidnapping type." Booth responded, confused.

"Well, after you talk to Brennan, you will see why this one is, now, I gotta get in there" She answered and turned on her heel and walked briskly into the building, casting a quick glance at him over her shoulder.

Getting back into his SUV, he quickly opened the envelope to take a look at the drawing – she sure seems pissed at me, he thought to himself. Not like this is my fault. She must be stressed about Brennan that's all, I mean, they are best friends and all, she must have been ticked that I didn't keep her in the loop on all this.

Brennan must be awake now, he thought. I gotta get over to the hospital. I want to talk to her I want to see what she remembers he thought to himself, finally sliding Angela's drawing out.

For a moment, he couldn't breathe. Jenny Montgomery's face stared back at him from the drawing in his hands. But why would she kidnap Bones? He though to himself, frowning. This can't be right, but…Angela drew her from Bones's description.

Unless…recalling the time Jenny had tried to kiss him, unless she had a serious thing for me and is jealous of Bones?

Grimacing, remembering the speech he gave her about being professional, no relationship right now, bla bla bla. It was all he could think of at the time to get his strange coworker off his back, and then put in a request to their supervisor to transfer her and why he wanted to remain between he and his boss.

How would she know about Bones he thought to himself, unless she was following me, and watching me do case work with her. How could I have missed that?

Wouldn't Bones notice some blonde chick following her? Apparently not.

Well I sure as hell didn't notice why would she? How could I NOT notice? Slamming his clenched fist on the steering wheel, he swore and accelerated through traffic, weaving in and out, in an effort to get to his office.

He had to get to the office and see if Jenny was there, although it didn't seem likely – she had set out to kill Bones, not just make her cold. What the hell was she was thinking? He also had to alert Cullen and Angelo about Jenny and what was going on. No wonder it all seemed like "The Ice Man", Jenny had inside knowledge of the case!

Parking his SUV haphazardly in the lot, and taking the stairs two at a time, he rushed into Angelo's office, to find it empty, he quickly turned and head over to Cullen's office. Also empty. Great. They must be out in the field. He took the stairs down to the office Jenny worked in and found it empty, no sign of her or anyone having occupied this office lately. He wondered if she'd been fired recently and he didn't know it. Well, this was a bust; he thought to himself, running his fingers through is hair. Sighing and running back out to his SUV, he decided he may as well check out the doorman guy at his building, before going to check on Bones.

After battling traffic again, he finally got back to his building, and went through the front door to talk to Sam, the doorman. He usually didn't even notice the older guy, but this time, he was aware of the guy's age. He looked the age of one of those cart guys at Wal-Mart he thought. I sure hope he was paying attention or there would be hell to pay.

Flipping out his badge at the guy, "hey Sam, I am Special Agent Seeley Booth, FBI, I have a few questions for you"

The older man looked at him and smiled, "Of course, let's walk over here and have a seat behind the front desk", he led the way and gestured for Booth to have a seat.

"Now then, what can I help you with Agent Booth?" Sam inquired, smile still plastered on his face

"I need to know if you recall seeing this young woman leading someone into the building recently" Booth slid the picture Angela drew across the desk to Sam.

Booth watched the old man's face intently, looking for any type of reaction.

"Oh yes, this is Miss Montgomery she is a new tenant up on 19! Very polite young lady, I did see her bringing in a rather inebriated young woman the other day yes, I assisted them into the elevator" Sam said, sliding the picture back to Booth.

"So you are saying she is a tenant here? Up on, what, 19?" Booth said, willing is voice to remain steady.

"Correct sir that is correct" Sam nodded and smiled.

"And you say you saw her assisting another young woman here?" Booth persisted

"Yes, I helped her into the elevator" Sam confirmed.

"What apartment is she in?" Booth demanded, giving up on trying staying polite

"Why, Agent Booth, she is in the apartment directly below yours" Sam stated simply

Snatching up the drawing and pushing the button on the elevator for 19, he stared at the digital read out on the elevator display, as if he could will it to go faster. He wanted to kill Jenny but knew he couldn't. Why couldn't it be a guy so I could beat the hell out of him, he cursed silently to himself. At least I can arrest her and bring her in he consoled himself.

Finally turning down the hall for her apartment, he found it no problem, directly below his he raged inwardly, how did I not notice her around he wondered. Obviously she didn't want you to see her dummy he thought.

Turning the knob, and fining it unlocked he pushed the door in cautiously, his gun drawn. "Jenny…? Are you here? Come out, it's me, Booth…"

Silence greeted him; he stepped into the apartment, only to find it deserted. Not a sign of anyone having lived here at all.

He did a quick search of the bathroom, living room, and master bedroom. Finally he turned to the only closed door in her apartment, and kicked it open. Another empty room, except there was an old wooden chair, small end table lamp, and one wall, oh my god…covered with pictures of he and Bones together on numerous cases. Holstering his weapon, he slowly approached the wall.

Nearly the entire wall was covered with 8 x 10 glossy black and white photos of the two of them on the cases they'd worked together on over the last 6-8 months. He quickly called headquarters to get a forensics team over here to see if they could find any evidence, and to catalog the photographs on the wall. How had she managed to get a job at the FBI being this mentally unbalanced he wondered. How had I not noticed her following us?

End ch. 9 plz review! Thanks all!


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

"Dr. Brennan, I really must insist you stay one more day, the _doctor_ feels you should stay" the young nurse exclaimed, wringing her hands and pacing behind her as she finished dressing in the clothes Angela had dropped off for her earlier.

"I feel fine. I want to go home now, one more day won't make that big of a difference, I was just cold, and I am warm now, feeling fine. Going home". Temperance stated matter of factly, looping her hair into a quick ponytail, and snatching her purse off the shelf in the closet.

"And now, if you will excuse me, I am going to call a cab" with that, she walked around the nurse, and out of her hospital room, ignoring the doctor and nurse who were calling after her, and head down the corridor to the front doors of the hospital to call a cab.

'I hope Angela and Booth won't be too upset at me, I've had enough of hospitals, I feel fine, and I want to go home and rest before going back to work' she thought to herself, as she advised the cab company where to pick her up and where she wanted to go.

'Good thing Angela brought me a change of clothes, those ones they brought me to the hospital in were ruined' she thought, glancing down at the clothes she was wearing.

Frowning, as she hailed the cab approaching, she hoped that Booth had caught that freaky blonde who'd taken her, 'I certainly wouldn't want to be in her shoes when he gets his hands on her. I bet I will have to testify or something'

The cab finally dropped her off in front of her building, and she quickly entered her apartment, shut and locked the door behind her. She leaned on the door and sighed, glad to be home. She walked over to her couch and lay down for a moment, 'I will just lay here a second, then maybe work on my book, or call Booth' she thought to herself, as she drifted off to sleep.

-------

"She what?" Booth demanded to the nurse at the hospital

"Well, she checked herself out, we tried to tell her to stay, but she was quite insistent, and we didn't have the telephone number for her family, so…" the nurse trailed off, shrugging, her eyes apologetic

"Great. Just great" he said more to himself than anyone, flipping open his cell phone and dialing Bones' home number, not getting an answer, he tried her cell. No answer their either. 'Why isn't she answering?' he worried to himself. 'What if Jenny was waiting for her or something?' 'And just how did she get out of here anyway? Walk?'

Muttering a silent curse to himself as he briskly walked to the parking lot, he tried her home number again. No answer. 'She better be there, because when I get there, I am going to wring her neck' he thought as he squealed the tires of his SUV out of the hospital lot.

-------

BANG BANG BANG

Temperance Brennan awoke with a start, nearly falling off the couch, standing quickly and rushing over to the door, she quickly unlocked it and swung the door open to find a very angry looking Seeley Booth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here Bones?" he demanded, striding in past her

"I live here Booth" she replied

"Don't play that game with me Bones, you should be in the hospital, you almost died, you DID die" he shouted at her

"I know that Booth, they told me, but I feel fine, and I thought I'd do better at home," She said back to him, forcing her voice to remain steady, in an effort to calm him down as well.

"Well how do you think I felt, when you weren't in your room, your bed empty, like no one was ever there!" he continued to shout, his eyes blazing

Before she could answer, he took 2 quick steps, grabbed her by both shoulders, pushed her against the wall and kissed her. His tongue delved deep into her, his hands in her hair, sending shivers down her spine. 'This is just how I always thought it would be' she thought to herself, relaxing into him, her arms snaking around his neck, running her fingers through his hair.

----

Looking down at her, not even hearing her explanations, he couldn't take it anymore, he'd thought about it in his mind long enough, too long, he amended, 'to hell with the consequences' he thought, as he gripped her shoulders, and pushed her against the wall and leaned down and kissed her hard, feeling her soft lips and sweet scent envelope him, mildly surprised at her quick response to him, her arms around his neck, her fingers in his hair, driving him crazy.

Finally, he pulled back, and looked down at her, his voice soft

He sighed and looked down at her. "Bones, I almost lost you. Almost lost you and you didn't know how I felt about you, I don't want that to happen again"

He looked down at her. Her blue eyes wide, mouth slightly parted. Without another word, he gently picked her up and carried her into her bedroom.

End ch. 10


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

Jenny Montgomery got lucky. There was a party in the building where she use to live so close to her special agent. Getting in and out was easy, much easier than she'd anticipated actually. She simply walked in with a large group of partygoers, and the old doorman never even glanced her way. Easy as pie.

Her former apartment was now a crime scene, so no point in even trying to get back in there, and she didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to herself. Besides the fact, there was no reason to go back there anyway. Not anymore.

Her special agent's apartment though was unmanned, much to her delight and surprise. She'd anticipated his apartment being considered a crime scene also, however, when she'd done a quick run by his apartment 15 minutes ago, the coast was still clear.

Glancing around quickly at the people milling about the elevator landing, her hand fluttered near her forehead, subtly adjusting the long black haired wig she was wearing, and adjusting her sunglasses. No one was paying any attention to her anyway, but she'd rather be safe than sorry. No else one was around right now, and she knew where he was right now also. He was with HER. Jenny's entire plan failed. The enemy wasn't supposed to have lived. Dr. Brennan was supposed to have been dead when he found her, but she managed to stay alive, he somehow got to her in time, and managed to get her to the hospital before it was too late.

She was the last one in the elevator when it chimed for the 20th floor. She walked quickly to his apartment, and made easy time picking the lock – undetected of course. Any FBI Agent worth their salt could pick a lock quickly, a skill she'd honed early in her training days.

With relish, she slammed the apartment door shut and stood there for a moment, gathering her thoughts. There were no lights on, and it was very quiet. She could hear the ticking of the clock in the living room. Perfect.

Emptying her apartment was a major hassle, but the Red Cross was always willing to take donations, so it worked out in her favor. There was nothing she needed anymore anyway. Not now. Any evidence was long gone now too. Not that it mattered.

'There is no way I am going to trial or to jail for this, no way'. She slipped her wig off, and shook out her long blonde hair, and removed her sunglasses. She shrugged out of her long beige trench coat, and gathered the items and left them in a heap on the floor. No sense in tidiness she thought to herself bleakly.

Wearing only the black lingerie she'd chosen for what she'd dreamt would have been their first time together; she made her way to his home office. She found a sheet of paper and a pen, and sat down to compose her final note to him. After a few minutes, she finished the note and left her special agents office. She had to get his over with

'I can't believe it happened this way. I don't know where I went wrong. I thought by this time, I'd be comforting him for his loss that things would be moving along how I wanted them to.' She reflected. I could have been here with him right now, if only that damn Dr. Brennan would have died like she was supposed to.

With a deep sigh, she walked to his bedroom, and laid the note on his bed, beside where she'd be for him when he finally got home, and hopefully, SHE wouldn't be with him, 'I am doing this for you Seeley". Glancing around the room, trying to imagine herself here with him, in his arms. A lone tear slipped down her cheek.

Lying down on his neatly made bed, inhaling his masculine scent, her fingers grasped around the razor blade. Pain meant nothing at this point. She grimaced as she sliced through the veins on her left wrist, and followed them up her arm. Blood began to flow quickly, down her arm, all over herself and the bedspread. Before she became too weak, she repeated the same thing on her right wrist. The blood was flowing just as quickly from this side, and she set the razor blade aside, and lay back, waiting for the inevitable.

The room swam before her eyes, ceiling fixtures spinning around, dizziness enveloping her senses. After a while, she couldn't feel much anymore, and she closed her eyes, and did not open them again.

End ch. 11 – thank you all so much for the fantastic reviews! I love it!

Ch. 12 coming soon


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

The events of the last 48 hours were running through her mind, and it all seemed too strange to be real. If you'd told her a week ago, that she'd be kidnapped by an enamored ex co worker of Booths, and then later be in bed with him, she'd have laughed and not believed a word of it, it sounded more like a plot to one of her novels, or something Angela would have dreamt up.

Temperance Brennan had been laying awake for nearly 45 minutes, listening to Seeley Booths even breathing, occasionally glancing over at his still form in the darkness. The bed sheets tangled between their legs, comforter on the floor.

Moonlight poured over their bodies, and a gentle breeze lifted the curtains from the open window above the bed. She on her back, and he on his side, with his arm thrown protectively over her middle. Reflecting on the evenings past events, him kissing her hard, and then carrying her off to her bedroom, the activities that commenced shortly thereafter, it had been the best she'd ever experienced. She'd had suspicions that he'd be good in that aspect, she'd even gone as far as to fantasize about it, but this had surpassed even her wildest imagination. She couldn't believe she'd responded to him in the way she had, and so quickly, she didn't even think twice, she let her body do all the talking. That wasn't like her at all, usually she thought things through a little more carefully, and wasn't so spontaneous. Or as Booth said 'wildly emotional'.

Judging by his physical reaction to her, she had more than satisfied him as well, she thought with a small-satisfied smile. Their lovemaking had gone on for hours, and they'd finally collapsed on each other about an hour ago. He'd drifted off to sleep nearly immediately, yet she was kept awake, lost in thought. Her body was still throbbing in places that had not been used or touched for quite a long time. Unless she missed her mark, he would be feeling the same.

Quietly slipping out of her bed, careful not to awaken him, she padded over to her bathroom, to take a quick shower. Turning on the hot water, she stepped into the steamy stall, and lathered her hair and body, letting the hot water wash away all evidence of the encounter with her partner. Finally, she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel, and dried herself off. She quickly slipped into some clothes, and let her bedroom door shut behind her with a quiet click. Satisfied she hadn't disturbed him, she sat down on the couch to think.

'What is this going to do to our working relationship?' she thought to herself. 'Was this just a one night fling? Recreational? Was this just because he was glad I am alive? Or is this something more? How shall we proceed professionally after this? I certainly don't want to advertise the fact that I've now slept with my partner' she thought miserably. 'I know I don't want Angela to know, she'd have a field day with this'

Glancing over at the clock, she noted that it was 4am. Maybe if I went for a drive to clear my head, and maybe go to the lab to see what's been going on there, I will feel better.

Spying her keys hanging near the door, she hesitated, not certain if she should leave him alone after what they'd done. 'He may get the wrong idea, thinking I am running away from him' she thought to herself with a frown, 'I don't need him worrying unnecessarily either' she thought with a heavy sigh. Turning back into her apartment, and into her kichen, she thought to herself, 'I'll leave him a note, so he won't be hurt, and won't worry' she thought, as she rummaged around the junk drawer for a pen and sheet of paper.

_Booth – _

_I need to do some thinking, and have gone for a drive, I will probably swing by the lab, help your self to coffee or whatever, and I will catch you later. We need to talk about this _

T 

She walked quietly into her bedroom, noting that he hadn't moved since she'd been in there a short time ago, and left the note on the pillowcase next to where he was sleeping, knowing he'd see it when he finally awoke.

She stood there a moment, watching him sleep, recalling what they'd just done together, her cheeks warming slightly as she blushed.

Shaking her head, she exited the bedroom, grabbing her keys, locking the door behind her.

End chap. 12

Thank you all for the great reviews! I so appreciate it. Already thinking on ch. 13, will be up soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter posted, thanks for the reviews, be aware though, chapter 14 is the last one!

Chapter 13

Seeley Booth awoke slowly, his mind groggy from the previous night's activities. None of it seemed quite real, it seemed more like a dream, yet from the way his body felt, and he knew it was no dream. He'd never been with anyone like Temperance before, the events running through his mind over and over. It was a mind blowing incredible experience, who'd have guessed she would be that passionate. Wow.

Coming awake more now, he stretched his arm out over the side of the bed, reaching for her, finding it empty, his eyes snapped open, just as his hand touched the sheet of paper she'd obviously left for him. Cursing under his breath, he sat up.

Sun streaming into the bedroom, bathing the bed in a golden glow, a soft breeze lifting the curtains, he quickly read the note she'd left. Somehow he wasn't surprised she'd fled, this was a huge step for her, the one who always over analyzed things, and was rational to a fault. Sighing and getting up, gathering his discarded clothes from different corners of the room, he got dressed and decided he may as well go home, shower and shave. Bones probably only has girly body wash anyway, and he sure as hell wasn't going to the office smelling like a flower. He'd never hear the end of it.

After stopping and getting a coffee, he was exiting the elevator of his own building, striding down the hall towards his apartment, anxious to change and get going. He had a lot to do today at the office, not to mention, he had to find time to see Bones and talk this thing out. If she thought this was a one-night thing, she was sorely mistaken. He'd have to make her see how he felt, and that he wasn't just going away like some first date gone sour.

Sliding the key into the lock, turning the knob and pushing the door in, he instantly knew something wasn't right. His eyes downcast, he spotted some sort of trench coat, sunglasses and wig. Unholstering his gun, he clicked the apartment door shut quietly, and made his way through his apartment. Jeeze, it just the other day I was doing this same thing when I found Brennan he thought angrily I seriously have to look into better security or locks…. Making his way to his bedroom, his breath caught as he saw her. Jenny Montgomery, or what WAS Jenny Montgomery, sprawled out, in some sort of black lingerie, blood all over the place from her two slashed wrists and arms, her skin taking on a greenish hue as the body began decomposition. Grimacing, he took a step closer and slipped the note from where it had fallen from the bed, blood spattered on it.

To My Special Agent:

I am sure you have surmised by now that I am the one who took HER and attempted to kill her, and I obviously failed. All I ever wanted was for you to see me the way you see her, and for us to be together.

Now I am finally where I always wanted to be, and where I will be forever, in your mind, and in your bed.

Jenny

Booth sat down in the nearest chair in the room, and let the note slip from his fingers. Running his fingers through his hair, he sat a moment, thinking of what he'd just read, and seen. He had no desire to look at her ever again. The image of her on his bed, covered in blood would be in his mind forever.

He'd had no idea she'd felt this strongly. He'd never been good at reading signals from the opposite sex. Hell, the woman he'd been seeing previously, Tessa had almost literally thrown herself at him before he got the picture.

If only he'd have seen the signs earlier, he may have prevented this. He'd had no idea she was this unbalanced. It scared the hell out him knowing what she'd done to Brennan, but he was grateful he made it to her in time to save her.

Flipping open his cell phone, he quickly called the police, and his boss. An hour later, his apartment was swarming with police activity, his boss next to him, his face drawn. "We did some digging on her after what happened to Dr. Brennan, apparently she's been divorced for 5 years, her ex husband pleaded with her to get psychological help, but eventually divorced her. She changed her last name, her appearance and created a new history for herself, which still doesn't explain how she managed to make it through our security screening at FBI, but her given name was Jenny Mattson. Not that it changes anything". Handing him an 8 x 10 glossy of Jenny Mattson, a brown haired, brown eyed, angry looking woman stared back at him.

Clapping him on the back, he said to him "See you later Booth", and with that Cullen left.

After what had seemed like hours, the crime scene team and the coroner took the body away, and he called a cleaning company to come out and take care of his apartment. He grabbed a few necessities and hit a local hotel for the next day until his place was back to normal. He defiantly needed all new bedroom furniture and bedding. 'No way am I sleeping in that room anytime soon' he thought with a shudder 'Maybe I should just move' he amended.

It was after midnight, when he finally was through at the office, writing reports, talking to Angelo, and basically bringing everyone involved up to speed. He knew that Bones would be at the lab late, so he was going to head over to her apartment to wait for her to come home, so he could have the conversation he'd been rehearsing all day, and getting ready for her responses. He was going to win this one, no matter what it took. Seeing her dying, and dead was too much, and there was no way he was loosing her again. She better be ready for a fight he thought with a tight smile, as he pulled out onto the deserted road.

End ch. 13 -


	14. Chapter 14

thank you all for reading my story, and the great reviews! I am glad you all enjoyed it. Thanks again! - riviera41797

Seeley Booth was laying in the dark, in Temperance Brennan's bed, propped up against the wall, nursing a beer he'd snagged from the refrigerator a while ago. His long legs crossed at the ankle, clearly relaxed. He figured he'd just wait here until she got home from work, so they could hash this thing between them out. She had to come home some time, and he'd be right here waiting when she arrived.

Her scent enveloping him, he tipped his head back and leaned it against the wall, and closed his eyes a moment. He'd just let out a sigh as he heard her key in the lock. He smiled and waited.

----------------

Temperance Brennan finally managed to pry herself away from the lab, it had been a very long day of recanting her story to all of her co workers (over and over again) of the events that had transpired over the weekend. It had been hard to get everyone to concentrate on the task at hand. Angela in particular had loved every moment of the "Booth to the rescue" part. To be honest, she loved it too, but hadn't allowed herself to think about it too much. She figured she would sort it out all later in her mind, at home, alone. It still all seemed too surreal to her, some former coworker of Booths coming to kill her in a jealous fit. Shaking her head, she frowned slightly, glad it was all over.

Unlocking the door, and dropping her keys and bag by the door, she kicked her shoes off and padded off to her bedroom to change.

Without turning on the light, she walked in the dark to her walk in closet, and switched the light on in there, let her clothes pool in a heap on the floor, selected a sapphire blue satin robe, tied the sash in a knot and exited her closet, just as she was about to flip the switch off the closet light, she saw him, Booth, calmly watching her, reclined on her bed, beer in hand.

"Hi Bones," he said, big grin on his face

Her mouth hung open a moment, before she sputtered out "Booth….? How did you get in here?" she managed, rooted to the spot, unnerved at seeing him lay so casually on her bed. _'The same bed you and he…' _shoving that thought aside, she looked at him for an answer, willing herself to remain calm.

"Well Bones, you left me your uh little note there this morning, and so I figured I'd just wait here until you got home. I let myself in by the way," he added, taking another long gulp of beer.

"Right, that is the part I am not clear on, the 'letting yourself in' part, as I don't recall granting you a key" she said testily, beginning to pace around her bedroom, unsettled seeing him there.

"Aw come on Bones, you know what, I am an FBI Agent, lock picking isn't a lost art you know" he said, not moving a muscle from the bed where he was.

"Bet you had a long day telling everyone what happened huh?" he said, attempting to smoothly change the subject, watching her pace around the room in that blue robe thing she was wearing.

It had been hell watching her get undressed in the walk in closet and not go in there to help he recalled, but he knew they had to talk about this, not tumble in to bed again. Although he was secretly hoping that would happen again, and soon. Tonight hopefully he amended.

"Yes, it was a long day, as you can imagine. When I left that note for you, I didn't necessarily mean we had to discuss this right away today you know, we could have done this say, tomorrow, this weekend? I can imagine you were quite busy as well, and you must be tired, I know I am…so…." She trailed off, eyes wandering around the room, not wanting to meet his eyes.

She stopped pacing, and looked at Booth, who at some point stood and had walked up behind her. He stood over her, looking down at her, his face serious.

"You can't run away from this, from me forever you know" he said softly, his eyes serious, his hands on her shoulders

"Of course, I know that, I just thought-" she began, shrugging, he cut her off, his finger covering her mouth

"That you would what, try to pretend what we did never happened? Like a one night stand type of thing? Hope it would go away?" his eyes narrowed at her

"Because you know what, it did happen, it wasn't a one night stand, and I am not going away until we figure out what we have going on here between us, so lets go sit down and talk, okay Bones?"

Mutely, she followed him out to the living room, not liking where this conversation was headed, but seeming unable to stop herself either. She knew she'd be in for a fight, an argument, but she really didn't think it would be so soon. She hadn't had time to really think over the implications rationally yet.

Sitting down in the far corner of the couch, he of course sat down right next to her and looked at her a long moment before talking. It unnerved her to have him regard her in that way.

"You know Bones, we've been sort of dancing around each other for almost a year now" he began, lacing his fingers together, and looking down at them

"We have not, we are just co workers, granted yes, we may have a certain amount of chemistry, however, that seems normal in most male/female working relationships, and-" again he cut her off

"Oh no, we are not going to rationalize this thing, so forget even going there. We crossed a line last night, and there is no going back now, because if you think that was a one night thing or something you are way off base" he said looking over at her, his eyes intense

"Well, what last night was, was merely two people expressing exhilaration at a highly emotional situation, me being alive, you being the one to have saved me, it is something that happens often in these situations I am sure, so the physical release was to be expected, and the emotions we felt were quite, what I meant to say is um, the emotions for this kind of thing can be overwhelming, and one thing lead to another…" she trailed off, glancing around the apartment, as if the defense she were looking for was written on the wall somewhere.

"Booth…listen, I really don't want to endanger our working relationship with this, should things not work out between us, that could be bad for everyone involved, and I do have a strict no dating coworkers rule-"

"I'm not a co worker" he interjected quickly "and we already crossed that invisible line anyway, last night" he finished

"Well we work on cases together Booth! And what I am trying to say is if this thing between us doesn't work out, it could be very uncomfortable, this is not just something as simple as _"friends with benefits"_ as Angela says" she said, her voice raising a notch.

"I know, what you are saying, Bones, but risks in life are inevitable, I mean, come on, if you don't go out there, and just put your heart on the line sometimes, you aren't really living" he said to her, his eyes on her.

"I don't know if I want to put my heart on the line Booth, I've been hurt too many times before, I prefer to proceed cautiously in this arena of life" she said quietly, not meeting his gaze

"I know you have, you have this perimeter fence around you, so no one can get too close, so you won't get hurt, but that isn't really living, and you know it. You aren't the only one who is afraid of getting hurt either you know; come on, aren't you even the least bit curious about how it could be, how we could be? Bones?" he said again, when she didn't answer him

"Of course I am, its only natural to wonder, but…" she trailed off, not know what else to say, still not meeting his gaze

"Bones I am not asking you to marry me here" _not yet anyway_, he thought to himself, still staring at her intently.

"I am just wanting to see where this thing leads, okay? I mean, yeah if it doesn't work out, it could be tough, but what if it does work out? Huh? Did you think of that, or were you dooming it from the get go?" He said, more harshly than he'd intended

"Its just there are some things we don't agree on, and it could potentially cause problems down the line, and…" Brennan began

"Well of course there are things we don't agree on Bones, long before there were online dating services and companies that did all the work for you, people had to go out and do this the old fashioned way, and for a long time, you know, people they uh did just fine, you know, the whole 'opposites attract' thing" he finished, looking to her for another line of reasoning he could shoot out of the water. 'This is gong better than I thought' he smiled to himself

Before she could protest again, he leaned in, slipping his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, kissing her gently, deeply. Finally breaking away, he gently guided her chin to force her to look into his eyes; he saw her fear there, her cautiousness.

"Bones? Come on, what do you say? We can go as slow or as fast as you want," he said to her softly, his heart hopeful

She was quiet a moment, looking into the depths of his brown eyes, seeing the intensity there, afraid of what this meant for her, for them.

"Well, we have at least got our friendship to start from, I know a lot about you, and you already know a lot about me, we get along fairly well, and…." She said, more to herself than to him

"Great, lets go to bed" he said clapping his hand together, sanding up and smiling at her

"Wait, you just said as slow or as fast as I wanted," she protested to him, a small frown furrowing her brow

"Sheesh Bones, I said go to bed, not have sex, I was talking about sleeping, what were you talking about?" he said to her mischievously

Shaking her head with a smile tugging the corner of her lips, she stood and led him to her room; she knew that things were defiantly changing, perhaps for the better.

He was right though, she thought, without taking some risks in life, you weren't really living, and this was one risk she was willing to take. He was worth it.

End story.


End file.
